Boshoku
by makokashi22
Summary: Naruto wants to defeat the Akatsuki and bring Sasuke home. But as powerful as he is, he can't do it alone. Sasuke has Team Hebi and the Akatsuki have each other, if he wants to succeed he's going to need a team of his own.
1. Preparing to Leave

Naruto woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He yawned, bringing tears to the sleepy blue sapphires that were his eyes. He got out of his bed, walked over to his kitchen and set a pot of water to boil for the ramen noodles he was preparing for breakfast. He looked over to his calender,

"It looks like today is the day" he said to himself. After eating his breakfast, he got dressed, opened the top drawer of his dresser, and pulled out a kunai knife with a yellow tag wrapped around it along with a small, square-shaped piece of yellow paper. "Three months" Naruto said "It took three months of training, but I've finally done it" "I've finally mastered **Hiraishin no Jutsu(1). **He quickly put the knife and the seal into his back pocket and ran out of his apartment at full speed toward Tsunade's office.

Tsunade was asleep on her desk with a saucer and a large, empty sake bottle next to her unconcious, alcohol-loaded form. Shizune walked in to see her lady asleep, "Now lets see" Shizune said staring at a small yellow slip of paper "Naruto said to put this somewhere in here, but where to choose. Shizune settled on placing the seal on top Tsunade's desk. Almost immediately the space around the desk began to warp and spiral, and with a brilliant, blinding flash of yellow light (which immediately woke up the sleeping woman) Naruto appeared on top of Tsunade's desk.

"Yes" Naruto screamed "Finally, it took me three months of non-stop training, but I finally did it" "I mastered both of the Yondaime's special jutsu"

Tsunade, though drunk, cranky and seeing spots from Naruto's display, grinned like a proud mother whose child just made an A on a test than nobody else passed "I'm not surprised" she thought "He mastered and completed the **Rasengan(2)**, so why wouldn't he do the same to the Hiraishin"

"Tsunade-Obaachan" Naruto said in a serious tone of voice "I'm leaving today, and I want the rest of them".Tsunade took a key out of her jacket, unlocked a compartment in her desk, removed a silver box, and handed it to Naruto. He opened the box, revealing many kunai along with seals identical to the one placed on Tsunade's desk.."The kunai and seals of The Yellow Flash of Konoha, Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, my father" Naruto said. He quickly put the kunai and the seals in the pouch around his waist "Tsunade-obaachan" Naruto said "I need a favor".

"Anything" she answered to the child she could proudly call grandson

"Three years ago I brought a girl named Isaribi to Konoha and I need her help".

Tsunade stood up "I'll take you to her"

Tsunade and Naruto left the office and started toward their new destination The Science and Research Center of Konohagakure. Almost instantly after they left the shy, pearl-eyed, Chunin-rank ninja Hyuga Hinata entered the office. "S-S-Shizune-san, w-w-where is Tsunade-sama ?"she asked "I need to ask her about my previous mission payment.

"You just missed her" said Shizune "She and Naruto are on their way to the Science and Research Center as we speak. "Naruto-kun"

Hinata thought the very mention of his name bringing a blush to her cheeks. "Oh well I'll try again later" she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice "Maybe I'll get to see Naruto later today"she said and she turned to leave

"I wouldn't count on it" Shizune mumbled rather loudly and immediately covered her mouth with her hand.

Hinata stopped and quickly turned back around "W-What did you say? Shizune sighed knowing there was no use in hiding the truth from her

"Hinata can I trust you"? Shizune asked

"Of course you can" Hinata answered.

Shizune sat down in the chair behind Tsunade's desk, picked up Tsunade's pet pig Tonton and began to stroke his back. "To begin I want to ask, do you know the story of Kyuubi no Kitsune"? Shizune asked

"Yes I do" Hinata said "He was killed by the Kyuubi, Yondaime-sama defeated the demon at the cost of his own life."I'm afraid you've been misinformed about what happened that day 15 years ago."

Shizune said in a serious and solemn voice "What happened is using the **Shiki Fuuin(3)** jutsu, Yondaime-sama sealed the Kyuubi in the body of his newborn son."

Needless to say, Hinata was shocked to hear what Shizune had said "I didn't know the Fourth Hokage had a son, and I can't believe he would save the village at the cost of his own life." But something occurred to her at that moment "What happened to Yondaime's son Shizune-san?" Hinata asked curiously.

" Both his birth and the Kyuubi's defeat happened on the same day, October 10th" with pure sadness in her eyes Shizune spoke "Hinata, who do you know whose birthday is on October 10th"?

The answer hit her like a ton of bricks,"Naruto, is the Yondaime's son, and is the container for the demon that attacked our village?" It was all too much to take, she fell to her knees like a hollow, lifeless puppet.

Shizune continued "He was supposed to be known as the villages' greatest hero, but was treated as if he were the villages' greatest curse.

Suddenly it all made sense, why he was always alone, why he often came to class with many cuts, bruises, and scrapes, why Iruka would constantly offer to escort him home from class, the villagers beat and abused him for something that wasn't his fault in the first place. Hinata was nearly pushed to tears from hearing Shizune's explanation.

"Within Naruto's body is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, its' chakra makes him tremendously powerful, but it also puts him in a tremendous amount of danger.

Hinata looked up at Shizune "D-D-Danger, N-N-Naruto-kun is in danger"? she asked with her voice full of concern for the boy she was deeply in love with."

There is a secret terrorist organization known as **Akatsuki(4) **Shizune said , "We don't exactly know what their true purpose is, but we do know that in order to complete whatever it is they are planning they need to capture demons like the one inside Naruto.

Hinata was confused "But how can they get to the demon inside Naruto."

"They extract it by way of a sealing jutsu", Shizune said sadly "and if a demon is removed from the body of the vessel, the vessel will immediately...die."

Hinata's mind took another devasting blow, she stared at the floor trying desperately to recollect her thoughts "Naruto was treated like trash by the village, and he'll die if he's captured by the Akatsuki "Hinata's mind was reeling from what she was being told "I can't believe he held such a burden by himself for fifteen years.

"Do you remember your former classmate Uchiha Sasuke"? Shizune asked Hinata, she looked up at Shizune and nodded her head."He left the village in order to walk the path he believed would bring him enough power to kill his brother Itachi, in order to do so he joined Orochimaru". Hinata gasped "One of the Legendary Sannin" "But" Shizune said 'he killed Orochimaru in order to form a group he calls **Team Hebi(5)**, a group whose sole purpose is killing his brother.

"B-B-B-But what does all of that have to do with Naruto-kun"Hinata screamed and blushed at her outburst.

Shizune took a deep breath in order to prepare herself for what she was about to say "Naruto has been training everyday for the past three months in order to make himself strong enough to both battle the Akatsuki and to bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure"." Tonight he will leave the village and form a group of his own to defeat Sasuke and the Akatsuki.

And with that...Hinata fainted

**1.Hiraishin no Jutsu - Flying Thunder God Technique**

**2.Rasengan - Spiraling Sphere**

**3.Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method**

**4.Akatsuki -Dawn or Daybreak**

**5.Team Hebi- Team Snake**

**First chapter of my First story, please review, say whatever you want, I accept all forms of criticism.**

**By the way, I don't own Naruto**


	2. The First Teammate

Dark hallways.

Flashing screens.

Eerie sounds.

Those are three things you can expect when you go to Konoha's Science and Research Center. "Tsunade-obaachan" Naruto said nervously "I've fought ninja twice my age and four times my rank, I went on a three year training trip that instilled a new definition of fear into me, and I've been close to death more times than I've been to the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, but this place seriously scares the hell out of me".

Chills ran up and down Tsunade's spine "You're not alone Naruto" she said with a small hint of fear in her voice " I have to come down here once a week, and I'm still not used to it" Tsunade looked around "If there is a bright side to coming down here, it's that this is all there is to it, I mean it's not like someone is going to appear out of nowhere and scare us" Tsunade said. Suddenly, in a puff of white smoke, a man in a long black coat and dark sunglasses appeared in front of Tsunade, her nose only an inch away from his.

Tsunade would have screamed, but she was so surprised all she could do was stop abruptly, so abruptly that she lost her footing and fell backwards, flat on her ass. Tsunade, while rubbing the place she fell on, looked up at Naruto and said "I stand corrected".

Naruto grinned and said "I think you mean I _sit _corrected".

Tsunade stood up, regained her composure and spoke "Naruto, this is Aburame Shibi, he's the father of Aburame Shino and the head scientist at this facility.

Naruto was about to speak when Shibi raised his hand to stop him " Don't bother" he said in a cold voice "Shizune already informed us of your arrival, that and to ask us to send an extra bed to the medical wing".

"Why did she want an extra bed Shibi-san" Naruto asked

"She wanted it for a newly admitted patient", he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "she said something about a girl who fainted in the Hokage's office, but enough about meaningless things let's go" Shibi said with finality

They traveled through many dark hallways and down many long staircases. Finally they reached the correct room. There were many flashing screens, and tables laden with flasks, beakers, and vials all filled with vividly colored chemicals. But the crown jewel of the laboratory was a long, liquid filled glass chamber protruding from the middle of the floor, inside the chamber was a 17 year old girl named Isaribi. Naruto was in awe of the sight, he couldn't take her eyes off of her. It was like viewing a beautiful, ethereal goddess in the flesh. But that wasn't the reason he was staring at her. He was staring because except for her bikini-like undergarments, she was completely naked. Tsunade, noticing Naruto's perverted, lecherous stare, solved the problem by delivering an incredibly poweful noogie from a chakra-charged fist onto the head of the fox jinchuuriki.

Shibi, ignoring the immaturity going on behind him, began to speak "We've managed to isolate both the human and marine DNA in her genetic code, so she is now able to perfectly control her aquatic transformation."Shibi hit a button on a nearby control panel and. the liquid began to drain out "Though it's far from a complete cure" he continued "I believe we can consider it a temporary relief".After the liquid had been drained, the glass retracted into the floor leaving Isaribi standing In the middle on the floor dripping wet. Isaribi opened her eyes, though she hadn't seen him for three years, she immediately recognized Naruto, ran up to him, and locked him in a fierce hug. Tears were spilling from her eyes "Naruto" she said her voice cracking :I'm so happy to see you"

"That's great" Naruto said pinching his nose to make sure it wouldn't bleed "the feeling is mutual, now can you please put some clothes on".Isaribi let go, examined herself and began to blush "I'll be right back" she said embarrassedly

15 minutes later

Naruto had treated Isaribi to ramen, Naruto had ordered his normal choice **Miso Chashu Omori(1)**, Isaribi had chosen miso ramen topped with sweet corn, butter, bean sprouts, with squid and crab. Naruto began to speak to his hopefully soon-to-be teammate "As much as I enjoy reunions I have a favor to ask of you". Isaribi slurped up the noodles she had gathered in her chopsticks "After what you did for me" Isaribi said happily "you can ask me anything". There is a terrorist group called Akatsuki", Naruto said seriously "they are after me and the other demon containers, the reason I had you released from your treatment early is because tonight I am going to leave the village and form my own group to combat the Akatsuki, and I want your help.

Isaribi looked at him curiously "Why do you want my help Naruto-kun" she asked. "I've seen you fight and you're really good with water style jutsu."

Naruto answered "I want you to join because I think you'll be a good match against one of them, his name is Hoshigaki Kisame. Isaribi's eyes widened "Hoshigaki Kisame" the name echoed in her head. She looked at Naruto and said "I'll help you" . Naruto smiled "That's great" he said "Ask Tsunade-obaachan for the supplies I asked for and meet me at the gates at midnight.

Naruto paid the bill an leapt away to his next destination, leaving Isaribi to her thoughts. Only one thought was in her head. "It's been so long since the last time I saw you...Kisame-senpai.

1.Miso Chashu Omori-miso pork ramen with an egg (also Naruto's favorite phrase)

If you can't remember who Isaribi is, the I suggest you watch Episodes 169-173

I Don't own Naruto (though I wish to high heaven that I did)

I'll try to update as soon as I can (which will probably be next week)


	3. Sakura's Lament

This chapter is dedicated to the people who have seen Sakura abuse Naruto and thought "When is she gonna get what she deserves" She'll get it right about now.

Naruto was looking for Sakura, he needed to find her before he left. But after checking the usual places she would be found, only to see that she wasn't there he was close to giving up. "Dammit where is she" Naruto said frustrated

"Hey Naruto" familiar voice rang out Naruto turned to see Kiba, Ino and Choji and a nearby store.

Naruto ran up to them"Hey guys, have any of you seen Sakura.

Choji and Kiba began to snicker when her name was mentioned, Ino just looked a little uncomfortable."Well..."Ino began "She's probably at home".

"Is she sick" Naruto asked.

Kiba and Choji began to laugh harder.

"What's so funny" Naruto asked.

Choji still trying to fight off the urge to burst into laughter began to speak "The four of us went on an A-ranked mission yesterday and it went off without a hitch"

As he stopped to catch his breath, Kiba picked up where he left off "And Choji treated us to barbecue in celebration" Kiba snorted obviously trying not to explode in supressed laughter.

Ino continued "Sakura said she was on a diet but she ate a lot anyway and it...how can I put this, it came back to haunt her today.

"How?" Naruto asked "Is she sick, did she get indigestion?" That was it. Kiba and Choji exploded into laughter. Kiba was (and this really suits him) down on all fours supporting his weight with his arms, and Choji had his hands on his knees trying desperately not to fall on the ground with Kiba.

After they laughed themselves stupid Kiba answered Naruto's question "She doesn't have indigestion, but she is sick" Kiba choked back another laugh to finish his answer "With the runs that is"

They couldn't hold it anymore and went back to laughing. "I told her she not to overdo it but she didn't listen" Choji managed to say before going back to laughing."She actually ended up eating more barbecue than I did". Naruto was slightly disturbed after hearing that, but on the bright side he now knew where he should go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura was absolutely miserable for two reasons. The first reason was that her stomach was ferociously upset, and the second was that she had spent most of her day in the bathroom listening to a symphony of splashing, plopping, and farting noises accompanied by a near infinite amount of foul smells. She had gone through at least four bottles of air freshener, and blown her nose near to fifty times in a effort to erase the horrible odors from her nostrils (an effort which failed by the way)After leaving the bathroom for the two-hundred and seventeenth time Sakura fell on her bed moaning in agony.

"I'm never eating again for as long as I live" she said.

She hobbled over to the window "The air freshener didn't work, so maybe a little fresh air will help". Sakura said clutching her stomach. She undid the locks on the window and opened the window. As a burst of air came from the now opened window, a kunai knife with a two pieces of paper, and a forehead protector tied to it sailed into the room and stuck itself into the wall behind Sakura.

Shocked by what had just happened, she ran to the wall, dislodged the knife, and removed the papers. One of them was a picture of Team 7, the other was a letter which she began to read

_Dear Sakura._

_First of all I want to tell you to get well soon, second as my teammate and as my friend, I feel that you should know that by the time you try to do anything about it I will have left the village. Don't bother trying to look for me because believe it or not you will fail_._ I didn't keep my promise to you three years ago, but now I plan to make good on my promise. I don't care how long it takes, I will return and I will bring Sasuke back. The forehead protector, and that picture are my most treasured possessions. Please keep them for me until I return. Thank you for everything you have done for me, until we meet again._

_The Future Rokudaime Hokage_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

P.S

WHAT KIND OF MEDIC-NIN ARE YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN CURE YOUR OWN SICKNESS ?

Sakura was shocked, she was more shocked by the fact that her teammate was leaving than the fact that he had mocked her medical skills."If he's leaving than there is no way he's going without me"Sakura said to herself.

She immediately ran off to change out of her pajamas, when an unpleasant feeling struck her. It was as if someone hit the inside of her stomach with a powerful Fire-style jutsu with pinpoint accuracy. Her insides began to bubble and churn with great force until the churning stopped abruptly, leaving only a feeling she had come to recognize from the experience she had been through for the past few hours. By sheer instinct she clamped her hands over her backside, and ran back to her porcelain throne screaming "Why did I come off my diet". The bathroom door slammed shut, and there she stayed for the rest of the day


	4. Teammates Three and Four

The sun began to set. Hinata sat up in her hospital bed watching the colors of the horizon change through the window thinking "I can't believe Naruto is leaving again, and this time there's no guarantee he's coming back"

Tears began to form in her eyes, she was going to cry like she had during his three year training trip. It seemed to be the only way she had to make herself feel better. She closed her eyes, the first tears had begun to fall when a strange voice rang out in the back of her head **"Is that it" **the voice said **"You're just going to sit here and cry while the man of our dreams is leaving again"**.

Strangely enough, Hinata answered the voice "What else can I do" she said "I'm weak, Even if I begged, I couldn't change his mind

" **For one thing you can get off your ass, dry your tears and follow him" **the voice screamed at Hinata **"When Naruto left the village three years ago all we did was cry every time we thought about him" "During that time, we became a respectable medical ninja, passed the Chunin exams, and won the respect of our cousin Neji, our sister Hanabi, and even our father Hiashi, so don't you sit there and tell me, or rather yourself , that you're weak"**.

Hinata stood up, suddenly encouraged by the voice in her mind. The voice added one last thing **"We lost him for three years and everyday we had to live with the fear that he might not return**, the voice said **"We've come to far to lose him again"**And with that Hinata opened the hospital window and leapt outside toward the Hyuga estate. Ready to gather what she needed in order to leave.

The moon reached the highest point in the pitch-black sky. Almost everyone was asleep, Naruto wasn't one of those people though. He was leaning against one of the main gates at the entrance of the village waiting for a certain someone. A few minutes later, Isaribi walked up with a large backpack "Sorry I'm late" she said "These supplies Tsunade gave us were heavier than I thought".

She looked at Naruto and noticed something was different about him " Is that a new forehead protector" she asked He ran his fingers across it, where the leaf mark was there was instead the kanji for "Dusk"."The Akatsuki have their rings, these new forehead protectors will be the marks of our group "Boshoku" "he said taking one out of the pouch around his waist and handing it to her. After she tightly secured it around her right ankle, they left the village together being followed closely by Hinata.

They ended up in a forest after traveling for a few miles. Soon after, Naruto turned to Isaribi and asked "Do you ever feel like you're being followed"

'Normally no, but right now yes"Isaribi said looking behind her.

Hinata stopped walking and hid behind a thick tree trunk "Oh no" she thought "Do they know I'm following them".

They traveled a few more feet when they stopped again. Hinata was hiding behind a thick flower bush."I wonder why he stopped" she thought when a mild itching began in her nose. She rubbed her nose to try and stop the itch, but not only did the attempt fail, her rubbing only intensified it. Her nose began to run, that's when she realized she must be allergic to the flowers in the bush she was hiding in. She had two choices, leave the bush and be discovered or sneeze and be discovered. Desperately, she began try and quietly talk herself down "Ahhh...ahahahaha...aaaaahahahhaah...ccccaaaahhhhh...ccaaahhnntttt...snaa...snneeeezzze. But soon she lost the fight and exploded into violent, gunshot-like sneezes

"AAAHHH-CHOOOO!! Haahhahaaaaaaaa….AAAHHHHH-CHOOOO!!! AAAAHHHH-CHOOOOO . With every sneeze Hinata's body would jerk forward, shaking the bush and releasing more pollen into the air causing more sneezes. Haaahh-Shuuuuh...Heyshooo... Heyshooo...Heyeshha! Eshha Eshha! Eshha!!! Her breasts jiggled and bounced in her bra, the cups straining to hold them in, the straps nearly breaking from the force of the sneezes. EEAACHOOO!!! Ha-CHOUH Ah-CHOUH CHUUH-CHEAU!!! Ah-Chouh! Eschouh! Ahh-Choh! AAAGSHHOUH. Hinata couldn't take anymore, she leapt out of the bush and away from the flowers. She stopped sneezing almost instantly. She left the village a proud 15 year old Chunin, and was now a pitiful dripping mess with a glowing, red nose whose hair was blown wildly out of place.

She had started sniffling when she heard a familiar voice speak "Gesundheit". She looked up and saw the whisker marked face of Naruto. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a white cloth, and held it out to Hinata. "Do you want a tissue" he asked with genuine concern. She gratefully accepted it and demolished it with one long, loud snotty blow, spraying her hands with mucus and saliva. Slightly amused by the sight, he gave Hinata another tissue which she first wiped off her hands with, then brought it to her nose, blew a loud, wet, airhorn-like honk into it and blushed like a ripened tomato at the sound.

"Naruto, how did you get here so fast" asked Hinata still sniffling "I saw you at least 50 feet away

Naruto grinned and held up a slip of yellow paper "Hiraishin no Jutsu" It's a space-time ninjutsu that allows me to teleport to wherever one of these seals is" he said "I thought we were being followed so I stuck this on a nearby tree, you were in a pretty wild sneezing fit so you didn't see me walk up."Now if I may ask, why are you following me"

Hinata's breath seized up in her chest, but she managed to choke out the desired answer"I-I-I w-w-w-want-t-t-t-t-to g-go w -w-with y-you.

Naruto was surprised to hear that. The strange, dark, quiet girl who would spend most of her time hiding, staring longingly at him, wanted to come on a treacherous, dangerous mission with him

"Hinata"

She thought Naruto was going to say no, so she began to babble quickly "I know I'll just be a bother to you but I thought a medic-nin would be good for your team"

"Hinata"

She continued to babble "I just want a chance to prove I'm not useless to you Naruto"

"Hinata"

"I promise that I won't fail you Naruto so please let me stay with

"HINATA" Naruto screamed

She stopped speaking. Naruto was staring at her "I was only going to tell you" he took another forehead protector out of his pouch and held it out to her."that your going to have to take your old forehead protector off and put this one on instea

d"Hinata was dumbfounded"You m-m-mean that I c-c-can...

"Yes Hinata you can come with me" Naruto said. She jumped up and hugged him "Thank you" she said with a mile-wide smile on her face. She quickly regained herself, and let go blushing furiously, and strangely enough so was Naruto

."No one has ever hugged me like that before" he thought. He lifted Hinata by the waist, she blushed as a natural reaction. Naruto made a hand sign "Hang on Hinata" he said

**Hiraishin no Jutsu**

The area they were standing on began to warp and spiral for a few seconds. And finally in a flash of yellow light they were in a small clearing face to face with Isaribi."Who is she" Isaribi asked. Naruto put her down and introduced her "This is Hinata, the third member of our group" Hinata gave a respectful bow, and Isaribi repeated the gesture."The fourth member will join us in a few minutes" Naruto said walking up to a small mound of stones used as a homemade grave marker. Naruto reached into his jacket and pulled out a gold-colored ocarina. He began to play a song on the instrument. Hinata gazed at him longingly as she usually did.

When he stopped playing a teenaged boy with green scarf ,and shoulder-length scraggly blond hair walked out of the forest toward the three ninja. Naruto smiled "Three years and you haven't changed, it's good to see you ...Menma.

Menma smiled and held out his hand. Naruto shook it firmly "Likewise" Menma said.

Naruto began to explain his relationship with the boy "Menma was once a member of a group of bandits from the Rice Field Country, during a raid Menma had a memory-blocking jutsu cast on him, he met up with me and started doing various odd-jobs around the village." "But around the time the jutsu wore off, the bandits came back to get me" Menma said with looking at the ground unable to face his new teammates "I never expected that I'd ever want to turn away from my old lifestyle". "After all it was all that I knew, but Naruto changed me"

Isaribi smiled "He has that effect of people" she thought.

"Naruto came up with an idea how I could redeem myself, I broke a dam using explosive tags and literally washed the bandits out of the village" Menma said smiling "But I had to lay low for a while, three years to be exact, to make sure the other bandits thought I was dead".Naruto spoke "He gave me his ocarina as a parting gift." "We met up a few more times in my training trip, that's when I ran my idea of forming this group by him". He handed him his ocarina back and he continued "And I thought his sound jutsu along with his genjutsu skills would help us out".Menma put the ocarina back into his pocket "So leader, where are we headed" Menma asked leaning against a tree scaring away a large crow.

Naruto took a small notebook from his pocket and began to flip through the pages "To Kusagakure" he answered "We'll find our fifth teammate there, her name is Hidakari Makoto"

And so they left for their new destination ,The Village Hidden in the Grass. But unbeknownst to them they were being watched, very, very closely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crow that was scared out of the tree, perched comfortably on the shoulder of a man sitting on a rock. A man who's body just happened to look like it was covered with black tattoos. "So Jugo" Sasuke said while sharpening his sword on a rock "What does your little friend have to say about Naruto"

Jugo asked the crow Sasuke's question, the crow chirped for a few seconds and the Jugo spoke"He says that Naruto has left the village and is forming a group of his own to fight the Akatsuki and to bring you back home"

Sasuke dropped the rock he was using a closed his eyes to think for a few minutes. Karin and Suigetsu arrived, without opening his eyes Sasuke asked "Suigetsu did you gather the herbs and poisonous plants I asked for"

Suigetsu tossed two sacks on the ground "The blue sack is the herbs and the green sack is the poisonous plants" Suigetsu said smiling "Or is it the other way around, I forget".

"Karin did you map out the parts of the forest we haven't explored yet."Sasuke asked eyes still closed.She held up a sketchbook"As you requested" she said happily

"She probably would have gotten more done if she wasn't so busy drawing girls bathing at the hot spring two miles from here" Suigetsu muttered under his breath.

Sasuke opened his eyes" What was that, Suigetsu" Sasuke asked curiously.

Blushing harder than Hinata would, Karin delivered a bone-shattering punch to Suigetsu's head. Which scattered it into numerous water droplets before it reformed into his head "Good thing my body is fluid rather than solid, or that probably would have hurt" Suigetsu said giving his trademark shark-like grin to Karin

Sasuke stood up, picked up the two sacks and walked over to Jugo. He activated his Sharingan and stared at him trapping him in a genjutsu."Suigetsu" Sasuke said "Karin and I will be gone for a few days" "I put him in a genjutsu to keep him calm while we're gone"Sasuke motioned to Karin and they began to walk away. "By the way" Sasuke added "If someone approaches Jugo, you have my permission to kill them"The last thing they saw before leaving was Suigetsu grinning like a shark about to attack his prey.

"Not that I'm adverse to having time alone with you, Sasuke" Karin said "Why are we leaving them, and where are we going"

Sasuke looked at Karin and answered "Jugo told me that Naruto is gathering allies so I plan to do the same.

**How's that for a dramatic twist, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**And believe me Sasuke's new teammate will be UNEXPECTED **

**Seriously, try and guess.**

**If someone guesses correctly, I will reward ****them with a SPOILER**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	5. Return of the Shogi's Rook

Four days had passed since Naruto left for Kusagakure. Sasuke and Karin were walking through a clearing when Sasuke turned to his companion and spoke "Can you sense his chakra signature"? He asked. Karin made a hand sign and closed her eyes "Yes, it's about two-hundred meters south".They continued walking, Karin glancing at him admiring him all the while "He's so cool and handsome, he'd make a much better life-partner then most of the other guys and girls I've been with".Karin smiled as she was remembering something from her past "That is maybe except for Tayuya"she thought "She was always such a wild girl, but she was sweet to me, she would even apologize after swearing at me"Karin was so deep in thought, that she didn't notice anything else around her."She had such a nice body, creamy skin, slender legs, supple thighs, luscious lips, soft lickable breasts..""Karin" Sasuke asked "What kind of fantasy are you having now".Karin looked at Sasuke "What makes you think I'm having a fantasy" she asked "Well" Sasuke began "I haven't seen you stare at me since the last time I spoke, you've walked into at least five trees since then, and your nipples are sticking out, I know for a fact that only happens when you're fantasizing".

Karin looked at her shirt and saw that her nipples were, as Sasuke said, sticking out. Needless to say, Karin was so embarrassed she didn't speak until she was spoken to for the rest of the journey. Many hours later they reached a field with a large boulder in the middle of it. Sasuke walked toward it a saw many slips of paper attached to it. "Sutra seals" Sasuke said "So they want to make sure what'sburied here stays buried eh"Sasuke sat down and began to make hand seals, **Tori Saru Ino Ne Ushi Tatsu Mi Ninpo:Kihaku Sendatsu. **Sasuke's body slumped over as his soul achieved a ghostly form. Sasuke soul began to phase through the boulder, but in a flash of light his soul was repelled and returned to his body. Sasuke stood up an faced the boulder, he inhaled sharply as he prepared to attack **Katon:Kyougekiendan. **With that, a burst of blue flames ejected from his mouth, covered the boulder, and burned off the sutra seals. "Now let's try this again" Sasuke said** Tori Saru Ino Ne Ushi Tatsu Mi Ninpo: Kihaku Sendatsu. **Once again his body slumped over as his soul achieved a ghostly form. His soul phased through the boulder successfully this time.

Sasuke's soul began to gently float down the nearly bottomless pit the boulder was covering. After a few minutes he reached the bottom where he met face-to face with the first soon-to-be-member of Team Snake. Unfortunately, face to face was the only way he could meet him as his body was completely dismembered. Despite this, the fact that at one time he was decapitated for a few seconds, the fact that he lost almost every single drop of blood in his body, and the fact that his body was literally blown to multiple bits, he was still very much alive. Buried alive, but alive nonetheless. His eyes opened to see the floating soul above him, but he chose not to say anything to his visitor. That being said, Sasuke spoke first "What would you say if I said that I can get you out of this hole".He answered "I'd say GO THE FUCK AWAY AND LET ME SLEEP" Sasuke wasn't phased at all "If you help and stand by me in my mission, I will destroy the boulder covering this place and put your body back together".

He gave a toothy grin "Don't tell me that all you want from me is my help in your mission" Sasuke smiled "Well I wouldn't be adverse to learning a few of your dark jutsu" Sasuke said "I don't have any idea what you're talking about" the man said in a false innocent voice. Sasuke obviously wasn't fooled "Who do you think I am" he asked " I know all about your religion, your relationship with my brother and the rest of the Akatsuki, and I know that before left your village,you stole several scrolls containing dark elemental jutsu, memorized every one of them, burned the scrolls so only you would know them, and used them to murder the head of a powerful clan ". "Which is how you became an S-ranked criminal in the first place " .The man smiled evilly and spoke "First of all he raped my sister so he deserved to die in a particularly torturous fashion, secondly I'm impressed with your knowledge, but do you even know my name".

Sasuke stared at the man and answered "Your name is...

"Hidan of Jashin"

Hidan's violet eyes flashed "I might be persuaded to help you if you do something for me"Sasuke looked intrigued "Like what"he asked "When your mission is complete, you help me with mine" Hidan said "And what would that be"? Sasuke asked "I want revenge on the one who put me down here, his name is Nara Shikamaru, if I help you kill Itachi I want you to help me kill Shikamaru, so what do you say"? Sasuke smiled "I say welcome to Team Snake, Hidan" Sasuke's soul returned to his body, he stood up and faced the boulder "Stand back, Karin" Sasuke said focusing chakra to his palm. Karin did as she was told as Sasuke prepared to attack the boulder.His palm began to spark and discharge electricity, soon the electric aura surrounding his hand turned pitch black. With that he called out **Raiton:Meiraikouhou**, a bolt of black lightning shot from his palm an instantly destroyed the boulder. Sasuke jumped into the pit and removed every piece of Hidan's body "Karin" Sasuke said " Meet the first of three new members of Hebi, Hidan".

Many hours later, after Hidans' body was completely reassembled, Sasuke stood up and said " I hope you two don't mind the ocean because we're headed to the Land of the Waves next"Hidan picked up his scythe and put it on his back "Any particular reason we're headed there" he asked. Sasuke looked back at Hidan and said "Before I killed Orochimaru, he taught me a special summoning jutsu called **Edo Tensei**. Sasuke smiled and said "It just so happens I fought a powerful shinobi there, he died protecting his master but I don't plan on him being dead for much longer"

**Tori Saru Ino Ne Ushi Tatsu Mi Ninpo:Kihaku Sendatsu**

Bird, Monkey, Boar, Rat, Ox, Dragon, Snake Ninja Art: Soul Guide-a jutsu that removes a body's earthly bonds so the soul may walk freely.(Soul can overshadow living body 1 hour time limit)

**Katon:Kyougekiendan**

Fire Style-Extreme Flame Bomb- fires a burst of intensely hot, blue flames from the throat

**Raiton:Meiraikouhou**

Lightning Style-Dark Thunder Cannon-a jutsu that fires a powerful black lightning bolt from the users palm.

**Edo Tensei**

Resurrection to the Impure World-Brings the dead back to life by sacrificing a living soul

**The first three jutsu are my own creations**

**I told you you'd never guess who would be the first to join him.**

**If you can't guess who the next one is by the last paragraph, then you are unworthy of reading this story.**

**The last one is your choice**

**Kimimaro**

**Jiroubou**

**Kidomaru**

**Sakon/Ukon**

**Tayuya**

**Take your pick, the one with the most votes will be the one I resurrect.**

**Bye-Bye for now. **


	6. New Places and New Faces

After a week of walking, Naruto's group finally arrived in Kusagakure. Isaribi was off gathering information. Hinata was shopping for more supplies. And Menma was entertaining a few of the local villagers with songs from his ocarina. Naruto was standing in front of a very fancy restaurant. "Knowing Makoto" Naruto thought "she's got to be here"

_Begin Flashback_

"So Naruto" Menma began "What kind of person is this Hidakari Makoto" Naruto thought about how to put it into words, and soon came up with an answer "She's the kind of person that would fart in a cramped room, brag about it, and stay back to inhale the fumes after everyone has left" he answered "So she's a 19 year old, female version of you" said Menma. "Basically" he answered.

"But seriously what can you tell us about her" Menma asked again "She a criminal" he answered. Isaribi looked concerned "A criminal". "Don't worry" Naruto said "She's not in the Bingo Book, she's only a Dine and Dasher". The three of them just stared "That's a person that eats their fill at a restaurant and skips out on the bill before it comes" Naruto informed them "Well then why would we want her in our group" Isaribi asked "Because she is a master at both fire and earth style jutsu".Naruto said "I've even seen her meld both types of chakra and create lava style jutsu". "Even so, are you sure you want a criminal to join us"Isaribi asked" "I trust Naruto's choices" Hinata said surprising everyone including herself "He's our leader and we should trust him". Naruto smiled "It's good to know that Hinata's got my back" Naruto thought

_End Flasback_

Naruto entered the restaurant and looked around "She would probably want to sit somewhere close to the door" he thought. After looking around the room he saw her, a tall girl in a red outfit with black hair tied into a ponytail. She was shoveling food into her mouth at remarkable speeds "Well it's good to see she still has her healthy appetite" Naruto thought. He walked up to her table, she was lifting a meat bun to her mouth when she noticed the boy in front of her. She dropped the food and gave a shocked look, but the shocked look became a big, happy grin "Naruto" she exclaimed "I haven't seen you in two years" She jumped up and locked him in an embrace, burying his face in her cannonball sized breasts. "I happy to see you too, Makoto" he replied. He was about to ask her to let go when he got a strange feeling, a feeling that he was being pinched, pinched in a place where he didn't like to be touched. When the pinching feeling increased, he looked down and his suspicion was confirmed. MAKOTO WAS SQUEEZING HIS CROTCH. "Dammit" he yelled "Do we have to go through with this every time I see you" Makoto was muttering to herself,"It feels like about four inches, no wait...four-and-a-half inches. Makoto let him go "Wow Naruto, you grew four-and-a-half inches in two years, you're really getting BIG "Makoto said obviously impressed with Naruto's...growth."Yes sir, you're going to make some woman very happy one day" she announced

After Makoto's groping of Naruto, they sat back down and began to talk. Mainly about Naruto's mission, after hearing it Makoto began to think. "So you want me to join your anti-terrorist group"Makoto asked digging into a plate of tofu. "Yes" Naruto answered quickly starting on his eighth bowl of ramen."I guess I can spare the time" she said through a mouthful of broiled eel "Pass the scallion fried rice. Naruto slid a rice-filled bowl down the table toward her "You should try one of these garlic dumplings" Makoto said still stuffing her face. "Are you sure you want this?" Naruto asked "I don't want endanger a friend". Makoto washed down the food in her mouth with a gulp of sake "The way I see it is your problems are my problems" she said firmly" "And your enemies, are my enemies" Naruto smiled "Thanks" he said ."Speaking of problems" she said nervously "would you mind helping pay off my bill here". Naruto smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke "A Shadow Doppleganger" she said with a small amount of disappointment in her voice "that figures".She looked around to see if anyone was watching, when the coast was clear she zoomed out of the restaurant.

A few minutes later Naruto's group reassembled and met their new teammate. She introduced herself politely"My name is Hidakari Makoto".Each member of Naruto's group introduced themselves "My name is Menma" I'm Isaribi" "A-a-and m-my name is Hinata". Makoto jumped on Hinata and gave her a near bone-crushing hug "Kawaii, you are just so adorable" Makoto squealed giggling like a sugar-high child. Hinata was surprised by the outburst, but her surprise became shock when Makoto began to fondle her breasts. "W-w-what are you doing" Hinata screeched in a high and shrill voice. Makoto was once again muttering to herself "Difference between bust size and underbust size is seven-and-three-quarter inches, It looks like you're an F-Cup sweetheart".She stopped fondling her and started tickling her, she spoke as Hinata was laughing"You should be in the Bingo Book, because it should be illegal to F-Cups this perky" Makoto said with a silly grin on her face."Does she always do this"? Menma asked Naruto. "Only to people she really likes" he answered "I speak from experience".

"So what do we do now Naruto" Isaribi asked."I'm not really in much of a hurry anymore" Naruto said "So I guess we can spend the night at an inn here and head out tomorrow". "Money won't be a problem for me" Menma said "I earned a lot from taking musical requests on my ocarina, I even leaned how to play a song I've never heard of called Asterisk". Naruto tossed a forehead protector to Makoto and she tied it around her head in a fashion similar to the way Sakura used to wear hers as a Genin. Naruto and his group checked into a nearby inn and stayed the night, little did they know what was about to befall them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Akatsuki Hideout

Naruto's movements did not go unnoticed by the Akatsuki. Both he and Sasuke were being closely watched by way of a telescopic jutsu. Kisame grinned after seeing Naruto's group "Well I'll be damned, it's Isaribi" Kisame said with happiness evident in his voice "she's really grown" Itachi looked at his partner "Who is this Isaribi" he asked. "I told you that each member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist has an apprentice that they pass their sword down to" Kisame said "Isaribi was my favorite pupil, she was adept at swordsmanship but preferred to use Water-Style jutsu to fight". Kisame stared a the ceiling of the hideout "But she disappeared the day I was supposed to give her **Samehada(1)**" "It was later that she was captured by that **hebi-teme(2), **Orochimaru and experimented on by one of his scientists in the Sea Country" Kisame had a look of pure rage in his eyes "Orochimaru left our oganization by the time I had found out so I couldn't do anything about it then".

"I never knew you were such a caring soul" a voice rang out. They turned around to see Pein, the so-called leader of their group. "So, how is our little fox brat doing" Pein asked.. "He and his group have stopped in Kusagakure" Itachi answered. "And what about your brother"Pein asked Itachi. "He is gathering more ninja to help him" Itachi said solemnly "He recently unearthed Hidan and is on his way to The Land of the Waves". Pein scratched his head "Man, that bastard just won't stay dead" he said. Turning to face Zetsu "Did you retrieve the rings like we discussed" he asked him. Zetsu reached into his cloak, pulled out three Akatsuki rings, and tossed them to Pein. "North and Jewel were easy to reclaim, but it took me a while to find Orochimaru's ring Sky" said the black half of his head "Who would have thought he would have kept his severed hand with the ring still on it" said the white half.

"Good" Pein said with a smirk on his face "then we're ready to bring in their replacements.

Three people entered the cave, all wearing black cloaks decorated with red clouds. All three of them were wearing the tops of the cloaks over their heads, obscuring their faces from sight. Pein stepped in front of one of them and handed them the Jewel ring "Tell me about yourself". The first lowered their hood revealing a female face with long brown hair "I come from **Iwagakure(3), **my jutsu involve summoning and controlling bees, I got started on my life of crime when after failing on my first attempt, I found a **Bikochuu(4) **and located my clan's scroll of forbidden jutsu". She stopped and put the ring on her left thumb "After I found the scroll, I used the jutsu for various things in order to restore my clan to their former greateness" a smile creeped across her face "And to get revenge on the Aburame clan of Konoha." Pein smiled "And your name is..." he asked. "Kamizuru Suzumebachi" she answered. He pointed toward a large stalagmite and motioned her to it. She jumped on top of it and claimed her place beside the rest of the Akatsuki.

Pein moved to the next cloaked figure "Your turn". The second ninja lowered their hood revealing the pale face and yellow eyes of a young girl "My name is Kurama Yakumo, I am from Konoha, my specialty is Genjutsu, I am a very sickly person but I always try my best at anything I do" she started coughing but after a few minutes she started talking again "Itachi-san was watching me train and said I could join the Akatsuki in order to become a great ninja, it's all I've ever wanted to be, and I couldn't do that in my home village" Pein took her hand, slid the North ring on her left middle finger, and put his hand on her head giving her a warm smile "Believe me Yakumo, you are surrounded by some of the most talented ninja in the world, your becoming a great ninja is assured".. Yakumo smiled and took her place on another empty stalagmite.

Pein walked up to the last Akatsuki replacement, handed them the Sky ring, and gave a wicked smile "Ah yes the special case" he said. The last Akatsuki replacement spoke without removing their hood "I also come from Konoha, My interests and jutsu are none of your concerns, As for my purpose... I don't think I need to tell you why I'm joining Akatsuki" he said with venom in his voice "As I'm sure you all know why" Pein grinned "At least can we know your name". He was silent for a few seconds, but soon he removed his hood revealing an face with an annoyed look plastered on it, and a pineapple shaped head with pierced ears and a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru"

**Samehada-Kisame's sword, it is covered** **in large scales which shave instead of cut**

**hebi-teme- snake bastard**

**Iwagakure- village hidden in the rocks**

**Bikochuu- insect** **that can track anything by scent**

**If you think this is bad, wait until the next chapter when the last members of Team Snake are revealed**.


	7. Moving Out

Shikamaru was outside the hideout, staring at the clouds as usual. "How in the hell did I get myself into this mess" he mentally screamed at himself "When I get out of this, I swear I'll make them pay " "Shikamaru" a voice rang out he turned around to see, Suzumebachi, his new partner behind him. "Yeah what" he answered. "Pein has given us our orders" she said firmly "We are to go to The Land of the Waves in order to capture Gouzu and Meizu so we can turn them in for the bounty on their heads" Shikamaru scoffed "First day on the job and we already have to take a trip, how troublesome". Suzumebachi smiled and sat down next to her partner "You really need to lighten up"she said "Besides this is just our first mission with the Akatsuki, I'm sure it'll get better in the future". Shikamaru looked at the woman next to her and said "I think you've been stung by one too many bees". Suzumebachi ignored the comment and laid back on the ground beside the lazy ninja "I suppose we can wait a few minutes before we leave".

She stared up at the clouds "It's so calm and peaceful here" she said enjoying the gentle breeze until a sour smell reached her nose. She sat up and began to cough and sneeze "What in the world is that smell" she sputtered."Smoke" Shikamaru answered as he took another deep hit off of the lit cigarette in his hand. Suzumebachi took a handkerchief out of her cloak, wiped her stinging eyes and covered her mouth and nose "Do you have to do that, it's such a disgusting habit"? she asked. Shikamaru complied and put the cigarette out thinking "Why do I get saddled with troublesome women, I try to relax and she complains, who does she think she is, ME"? "Well let's go" Suzumebachi said cheerfully. Shikamaru stood up "I don't mind wearing this cloak" he said irritated "I like having something to remind me of the clouds" he looked at his hands and the familiar annoyed look crossed his face again "But why do I have to wear this stupid purple nail polish on my hands and feet".Suzumebachi examined herself "I think it's cute" she said "and it looks good on you" Shikamaru stared at his partner again "Like I said, TOO MANY BEES" Suzumebachi walked up to him, planted a soft kiss on his cheek, and spoke "And like I said, you need to lighten up"

As she walked away, Shikamaru touched his cheek and fought off the urge to blush. He followed her thinking "What a drag, I end up with partnered with a woman more troublesome than HER."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Sunagakure

Temari had been under the weather lately with a rather bad cold, but she had recovered enough to take her Genin students on a mission. "AH..AH..AHH..." she started to sneeze which was a signal for her students to take cover. A sneeze from Temari had more force than any of the Wind-Style jutsu she had mastered.

"AH...AH...AH...AHRAH-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO".

The sneeze burst from her lungs like a torpedo, with such force that it actually knocked her six feet backwards. She was standing near a stone bench before she sneezed , but it had vanished when the dust had cleared. She had literally sneezed it to pieces. Her students came out of hiding and took their place in front of their teacher. She looked at them crossly and said in a slightly congested voice "Okay I understand that you don't want to get caught in the crosswind, but do you have to take cover every time I want to sneeze". Yuki, a small girl with a big mouth spoke "Well excuse us for not wanting to get sent to Konoha by air". Kokujo, a boy with black hair stuffed in a bandanna said "You could try stifling them by pinching your nose, but you might blow your head off".Chikaze, Temari's apprentice and a much kinder person, offered the ill teenager some relief "Would you like a tissue Temari-sensei"? Temari smiled, accepted the tissue and said "This is why you're my favorite student, Chikaze".

While Temari was blowing wet, gurgling honks into the tissue, Kokujo asked Chikaze "Why do you always carry tissues wherever you go"? "I have hay fever" she answered "so I make it a habit to carry tissues and eyedrops with me" She narrowed her eyes "Of course your **Hana Ninpo(1) **doesn't make it any easier for me Kokujo" Yuki gave a wicked grin "I'm really surprised that you aren't gay with your using such girly jutsu" she said. Kokujo sneered at Yuki and said "Well forgive me for not coming from a family with magnetic chakra" he said icily "And I'll have you know that using flowers in my jutsu is as much a family trait for me as your **Satetsu(2) **is. A smile crossed his face "And you're one to talk about being gay, Yuki" Kokujo said "I'm dating your sister remember, and I saw you blush when you got a goodbye hug from Kiyone the day she moved away, don't try to deny it" he said triumphantly. Yuki blushed embarrassedly, as she couldn't come up with a comeback to Kokujo's claim.

Temari, who had now finish clearing her nasal passages, chucked the now soggy tissue behind her and said "Alright now, our next mission is guarding a ship as it makes it's way to The Land of the Waves. "What's so special about this ship we're guarding" Yuki asked "It's delivering a shipment of diamonds to a very wealthy banker"she answered "and I thought it would be good for you three to learn some responsibility"And with that, Temari's team exited the gates of Sunagakure. About three miles from the ships' dock, Temari began to inhale sharply. They knew what was coming so Yuki took action "**Satetsu Ninpo: Kurogane Tengai(3)**. The three Genin were covered and protected by a dome of iron sand (which she keeps in a gourd similar to Gaara's but a few sizes smaller). All they heard, from inside the dome, was Temari unleashing the mother of all sneezes, and the father, and the six children. When all was quiet, Yuki dissipated the dome and saw their teacher down on one knee snuffling and snorking completely out of breath. Yuki was laughing her head off seeing her teacher on the ground making noises similar to that of a wounded pig. Kokujo was rolling his eyes, wondering how such a great kunoichi could lower herself to looking so pathetic. Chikaze, as usual, offered her another tissue, which she gratefully accepted.

After wiping her dripping nose, she stood up "Someone must be talking about me". Yuki couldn't resist getting in a quick jab "Either a lot, or very loudly". Temari looked at her angrily, but brushed off the comment."Anyway, let's hurry to the docks before the sun sets". And so, despite the small interruption, Temari's team headed for The Land of the Waves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke, Karin and Hidan finally arrived in The Land of the Waves. "So Sasuke" Karin asked "What do we do now"."We find two souls to use in the Edo Tensei technique" Sasuke said. He turned around and looked through the surrounding trees "And it looks like they are going to come to us". He added. When he stopped talking, two cloaked figures leapt out of the forest, blocking both their front and back. Sasuke smiled "Gouzu and Meizu the demon-mist brothers, you two will do nicely" he said. He glanced over at Hidan and said "I think I'd like to try one of the new jutsu you taught me...master" Hidan grinned "Go ahead my student" Hidan said wickedly "I want to see your improvement".The two Chunin charged from either side.

Sasuke formed the bird seal, and slammed his palms on the ground.**"Kurodoton:Ninjo Mankai(4)". **Vines burst from the ground and wrapped around both of the ninja. They began to struggle and thrash around, but when the crimson flowers began to bloom on the vines both of them stopped moving."Wow" Karin said astonished "What jutsu was that". "A dark earth style jutsu that creates bloodsucking vines that trap the enemy" he said walking up to the two Chunin" you can tell how much blood was lost by the number of flowers on the vines".He picked up both of the now unconscious ninja, and slung them over his shoulder. Karin blushed "Sasuke-kun you're so cool" she thought. He began to walk away "Wait here" he said. "Where are you going" Karin called out to him.

He answered without turning around "Grave-robbing"

**1.Hana Ninpo- Flower Ninja Arts**

**2.Satetsu- Iron Sand **

**3. Iron Sand Ninja Arts: Iron Dome-surrounds the user and teammates in a protective dome**

**of Iron Sand.**

**4.Dark Earth Style: Bloodshed Blossoms- wraps opponents in blood-sucking vines, blood nourishes vines so they sprout red flowers. Jutsu can be stopped halfway to knock out enemy instead of killing them**

**Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Temari** **are all in The Land of the Waves. **

**Sasuke is going to revive two certain ninja.**

**What do you think will happen when they all meet.**

**Just wait for me and you'll find out.**


	8. Resurrection and Revenge

Sasuke walked from the place he'd left his teammates, to his next destination. The final resting place of a certain Kirigakure ninja. Sasuke walked for at least two hours to reach his next teammate, but he knew it would be worth it. Karin, who had been following him and whose feet were beginning to ache, didn't think it was worth it."If you're going to follow me, the make yourself useful and carry one of these bodies" Sasuke shouted to the person behind him. Karin crept out of thebushes nervously "So was I really that obvious". "Yes" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. He dropped Gouzu's body and Karin picked it up. Within an hour, they reached a bridge. "The Great Naruto Bridge" Karin read aloud "Named for Uzumaki Naruto, the ninja whose courage and determination saved us from Gato".Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the sign, soon his smirk turned into a genuine smile, which from there turned into laughter. Karin was shocked at the sight, in the three years she had known Sasuke, he had never laughed once. "What's so funny, Sasuke" she asked withinterest in her voice. "Just an old memory" he said. The crack in the wall of his indifferent attitude mended quickly. Ignoring the small diversion, Sasuke and Karin continued walking

They arrived at two homemade gravemarkers. Sasuke laid the unconscious body of Meizu on one of the graves. He began to quickly make hand seals, as he was doing so Meizu's body sank into the ground as if it was quicksand. He slammed his palms on the ground

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"**

A yellow coffin burst from the ground in front of them. In an impressive showing of physical power, Sasuke ripped the top off of the coffin and tossed it aside. Inside the coffin, was the body of a beautiful sixteen year old girl. Karin stared at the now revived ninja with envy-glazed eyes "Who the fuck is she" she asked angrily. "Her name is Haku" Sasuke said. Haku stepped out of the coffin, examined her surroundings, and stared at her hands as her blurred vision came back into focus "I-I'm alive". Sasuke smiled "Welcome back to the world of the living, Haku" he said. Haku glanced over at Sasuke "I remember you, your that ninja I fought with the Sharingan Kekkei Genkai...Sasuke" Haku's head was spinning, she was dead, she died protecting her master, so why was she alive."Why" she asked "Why did you do this. Why did you separate me from Lord Zabuza"."Because I have need of your **Hyoton(1) **jutsu" Sasuke said "I believe they can help me in my mission against Itachi and the Akatsuki". Haku was enraged, Zabuza found her as a child, he gave her a purpose in life, and now even in death she couldn't be with him "What in the nine levels of hell makes you think I'm going to help you" she screamed

Sasuke closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and smiled at her "If you help me, I'll resurrect Zabuza".The flames of Haku's rage we're immediately doused and extinguished. "You would do that" she asked with disbelief. "I did it to you didn't I" Sasuke said with a hint of annoyance in his voice "If you help me, then I will revive Zabuza and you can do anything you want after that" Sasuke smiled again "So do we have a deal, Haku" She answered without a second thought "Yes" she said "But if you doublecross me, I swear I will...Sasuke put his finger to Haku's lips to silence her "Don't worry about it, I am a man of my word". Sasuke pull a scroll from his pocket, and summoned two black cloaks from it. "Now put this on" Sasuke instructed "I wouldn't want you catching a cold, because if you haven't noticed...you're naked. Haku looked down and saw that she was completely nude. She had been thinking about so many things, she had been completely oblivious to that fact. She screamed in embarrassment, grabbed a cloak and ran behind a tree. "Sasuke, you're such a pervert" Karin said But on the inside she was thinking "Why couldn't it have been me"

Sasuke pulled out another scroll, summoned an urn of ashes from it, and poured the contents of the urn on top of Gouzu's unconscious form. He began making the same hand seals.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo** **Tensei"**

Another coffin burst from the ground, but the person inside pushed the top of the coffin off by themself. A tall girl with long, wild orange hair stepped out of the coffin a kneeled down in front of Sasuke."I thank you for resurrecting me" Tayuya said with sincerity in her voice "And I swear to you that I will fight beside you with loyalty, Sasuke-sama" Sasuke was fairly surprised at her tone of voice "Tayuya...being polite" he thought "I do believe hell has frozen over"Tayuya looked to her side, saw Karin, and her steely facade crumbled. She began to act like a mirror image of a certain white-eyed kunoichi."I-I-I-I-I am al-s-s-so ha-p-p-py to s-s-see you as w-well, K-K-Karin-sama. Karin smiled at Tayuya which caused her to blush in a fiery red color that clashed horribly with the tangerine color of her hair. "Tayuya, I chose to bring you back to life because I happen to know out of the entire Sound 4, you were the most proficient in barrier jutsu" Sasuke said in a businesslike tone."Are you prepared to fight S-Ranked criminals" he asked. "Yes" she said with confidence in her voice. "Good" Sasuke said draping a cloak over Tayuya's nude and still kneeling form. As she stood up, Haku came back from around the tree she was hiding behind. "She's cute" Tayuya thought. Sasuke dusted off his hands and said "First things first, I can't have two girls wearing nothing but thin cloaks walking around with me"Sasuke said"We'll need to get the two of you some clothes".And with that, they walked into town unaware of what was about to occur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temari had agreed to take her students out for a seafood dinner in celebration of the success of their mission. But first she stopped at a nearby store to pick up tissues (which were for both her and Chikaze) and cold medicine. She cared for her students deeply, and didn't want to risk them getting sick. Or risk blowing their food off the table with one of her hurricane-force sneezes. Aside from handing a girl in a black cloak a bottle of seafoam nail polish, her trip to the store was uneventful. That is until she heard the person next to her ask her "Could you tell me how much that blue eyeshadow costs". Temari was about to answer her, but the second she looked at her she couldn't stop staring. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something about the brown-haired woman next to her that made her uneasy. It even made her a little angry, but she had no idea why. Until she noticed her hands, feet and what she was wearing. "A black cloak decorated with red clouds" Temari thought "a ring on her left thumb, manicured finger and toenails coated with purple nail polish"

Barely containing her rage Temari managed to speak "You're a member of the Akatsuki, aren't you"she asked. Suzumebachi looked a little surprised so she decided to play innocent "MMMaaaybe" she said. Temari grabbed her shoulder and said angrily "My little brother almost died because of you assholes" Suzumebachi brushed Temari's hand away and tried to leave, but Temari grabbed her. "I'm putting you under arrest, and taking you back to Suna" she said firmly "On what grounds" Suzumebachi asked. "For seriously pissing me off" Temari screamed

Suzumebachi broke away and ran out of the store with Temari hot on her heels. After seeing her leave so abruptly, her students who had been waiting outside the store quickly followed. "Where are we going, Temari-sensei" Yuki yelled"To fight a criminal" Temari yelled back "Finally some action" Kokujo said energetically. They chased her into the center of the forest, where she stopped moving. "There no escape now" Temari said "I'm not going to try and escape" Suzumebachi said a smug smile on her face "I just wanted to bring you out here so nobody would hear you scream when you all die, **HachiBakudan no Jutsu(2)". **Bees swarmed out of her sleeves and flew straight toward the four of them. "Kokujo, Chikaze it's on you" Temari said. Kokujo stepped forward and raised his hands **"Hana Ninpo: Kyouka Sai(3)" **razor sharp flower petals flew out of his sleeves. Chikaze pulled the large off her back "**Futon:Atsugai(4)**" She brought the fan down releasing a burst of wind, propelling the petals forward where they collided with each bee, killing them before they could detonate

."Yuki, attack now" Temari ordered. **"Satetsu Ninpo: Satetsu Shigure(5)". **Pellets of compacted Iron Sand flew toward and hit Suzumebachi, but her body exploded into a swarm of bees upon impact."How did you like my **HachiBunshin no Jutsu(6)**" she asked now behind them. "You might as well give up" Kokujo said "You're completely outnumbered "True" she agreed "But you are completely outmatched" she shot back "What are you talking about you stupid bitch "Yuki said obviously angry "You can't take the four of us all by yourself" "Also true"Suzumebachi said giggling a little "But who said that I was alone". They began to look around, and they saw no one. "There's nobody else here" Chikaze said adjusting her glasses. "Really" Suzumebachi asked in her false innocent tone " "Then why can't any of you move""What are you talking abou..." Temari began but soon found that, just as her enemy had said, none of them could move. Temari was in total shock "This can't be" she said looking at her shadow "I recognize this jutsu, but it can't be him...it just can't be it's just not possible"

In the bushes a boy in Akatsuki garb said **"Kagemane** **no Jutsu(7)**...Seikou

Suzumebachi stuck two fingers in her mouth and gave a shrill whistle. Upon hearing it, Shikamaru stepped out of the bushes and took his place beside his partner.

Temari looked traumatized "Shikamaru, why...what are you doing"

"I'm capturing three brats and a troublesome woman" he answered. Suzumebachi wrapped her arms around him, enraging Temari even further "Can I have the honor of killing them" she asked "No" he answered "It'll cause a scene, just knock them out" Suzumebachi pouted like a five year old "But that's no fun" she complained in a whiny voice "I don't care" Shikamaru said crossly "This way is much cleaner, now do it" he ordered. She rolled up her left sleeve, revealing a summoning tattoo. She bit her thumb, ran it down the tattoo leaving a long stripe of blood, and placed her hand, palm flat, on the ground.

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu(8)**

In a puff of smoke, four small,blue scorpions appeared and began to scuttle toward Temari and their students. Seeing their terrified faces, Suzumebachi smiled and began to speak "Don't worry, their venom isn't toxic, once it circulates through your bloodstream you'll just sleep for a few hours, a day at the most". "Though you might experience some temporary swelling, burning, muscle cramps, sweating, and severe itching after you wake up" she added "And that's only if you aren't allergic to it, you don't want to know what happens then, oh no no no god no ". As the scorpions made their way to the four ninja, Chikaze asked "Isn't there any way to get out of this jutsu Temari-sensei. "No" she answered "I speak from experience, the only way to get out is if Shikamaru cancels it himself". Temari was absolutely terrified, not just because she and her students were trapped, because she had inherited a very troubling family trait, a _violent allergy to scorpion venom._ The last time a scorpion stung her, both her legs swelled to the point where she couldn't walk for an entire month It was a total miracle that her legs weren't amputated at the knee And both she and her students needed a miracle at that moment.

Suddenly, four needles of condensed lightning chakra flew out of nowhere and impaled each scorpion. Shikamaru was so surprised that he nearly undid his jutsu out of shock. "It's been a long time Shikamaru" said the voice of an approaching ninja "You've really done well for yourself haven't you". Shikamaru smiled "Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black" he said "The laziest kid in school is one of the Akatsuki now, If anything I am impressed with your improvement" Suzumebachi whispered in Shikamaru's ear "He's cute, what's his name" she asked. He took a cigarette out of his mouth, lit it and inhaled "He's Uchiha Itachi's little brother, Uchiha Sasuke"

**Hyoton**

Ice Style-Haku's bloodline limit, allows him to create and control ice

**HachiBakudan no Jutsu**

Bee Bomb Technique-creates a swarm of bees that explode when hit

**Hana Ninpo: Kyouka Sai**

Flower Ninja Arts: Maximun Cutting-charges flower petals with chakra making them razor sharp

**Futon:Atsugai**

Wind Style-Pressure Damage-creates a large powerful wind blast

**Satetsu Ninpo: Satetsu Shigure**

Iron Sand Arts: Iron Sand Autumnal Showers- compacts Iron Sand into small piercing clumps that rain down on opponents

**HachiBunshin no Jutsu**

Bee Clone Technique-Clone dispersesinto a swarm of bees when hit

**Kagemane** **no Jutsu**

Art of Me-and-My-Shadow-the casters shadow attaches to opponents shadow forcing them to mimic the casters movements

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**

Art of Summoning-allows a ninja to summon animals, objects and the dead to fight on their behalf

**I DECIDED TO MAKE HAKU A GIRL FOR REASONS THAT WILL BECOME CLEAR IN LATER CHAPTERS**

**DAMN THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER**

**SO NOW YOU KNOW WHAT SUZUMEBACHI LEARNED FROM HER CLAN'S FORBIDDEN SCROLL.**

**I'LL UPDATE ASAP**

**SAYONARA**


	9. Shikamaru's Secret

Shikamaru blew another puff of smoke from his cigarette toward Suzumebachi, causing her to sneeze violently "Do you have to smoke that infernal thing" she asked. "Yes" he answered "now shut up **bisukettohitsu(1)**."Sasuke put his hand to the hilt of his sword "So what brings two members of Akatsuki to the Land of the Waves" he asked "If you must know, we came for a simple bounty hunting mission to find the Mists' Demon Brothers" Suzumebachi said. "Well then you're out of luck because they're both dead"Sasuke informed them. "That figures" Shikamaru said "What a drag" he canceled his shadow jutsu and began to walk away "Let's get out of here". Sasuke vanished and appeared behind Shikamaru with his sword to his throat "I'm afraid I can't let you do that" Sasuke said "If you're an Akatsuki now, that means you can lead me to my brother". Temari opened her fan "I'll be damned if I let you leave without getting some answers, Shikamaru" Temari said angrily"For one who the hell is she, and why are you with the Akatsuki" Suzumebachi smirked and moved a bit closer to Shikamaru "What's wrong, jealous maybe" she asked voice thicker than honey. Temari was so pissed she began to grind her teeth to the point where they nearly cracked "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM" she screamed "**Futon**:**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (2)**. She brought her fan down releasing a concussive wind imbued with her chakra, slicing everything in its' path into multiple bits.

Shikamaru, Suzumebachi, and, Sasuke all jumped out of the path of her attack. Which gave Sasuke an opening. **"Senei Jashu(3)" **Sasuke stuck out his tongue, which proceeded to turn into a snake and lunge toward Suzumebachi."**Hachimitsu no Jutsu(4)"**bees flew from her sleeves and exploded into large, sticky gobs of honey upon contact with Sasuke's tongue. His tongue returned to its normal size and shape and retracted back into his mouth. Sasuke was down on one knee coughing and spluttering trying desperately to remove every drop of honey from his mouth. Doing so gave Suzumebachi a clear path to attack. **"Hachidoru no Jutsu(5)" **she inhaled deeply, and exhaled a thick, white mist of beeswax. "**Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu(6)" **Sasuke countered with an enormous fireball which instantly melted the waxy mist, making it useless. Shikamaru immediately ran into the forest. "Oh no you don't" Sasuke yelled. He activated his Curse Seal to level two and took to the air.

Shikamaru took cover beneath a very thick patch of foliage "Dammit, I'll never be able to finish my mission at this rate...or my life if this keeps up unless...maybe I should fill Sasuke in on what's going on". Sasuke was flying above the forest looking for the lazy ninja "If you won't come out willingly" Sasuke announced "Then I'll just have to force you out" He formed the tiger seal "**Kurokaton: Yudoku Hinotama(7)" **he began to spit blackish-red fireballs at an alarming pace, which either incinerated what it touched or set it ablaze, "I'd leave the forest if I were you, Shikamaru" Sasuke shouted with a hint of cruelty in his voice "This is a dark fire style jutsu which poisons the body by burning it with highly toxic flames, so get moving if you don't want to die". Shikamaru was terrified, until a thought struck him "It looks like my only way out, is to use_ that _jutsu" Shikamaru stood up and initiated his jutsu "**Ninpo: Kage Shoutaku no Jutsu(8)" **His shadow quickly spread out through at least five miles of the forest. In a matter of minutes, both the flames and the trees began to slowly sink into his shadow. Sasuke watched in awe from above as every tree within five miles of Shikamaru, burning or not, sank into Shikamaru's shadow."Now I'm really impressed "Sasuke said loudly as he slowly descended from the sky landing in front of Shikamaru without sinking like the trees "Mind telling me how it works" he asked. Shikamaru smirked "It's basically my **Kagemane no Jutsu **with a few earth style characteristics applied to it"Shikamaru explained with pride evident in his voice "I can expand my shadow to at least a five mile radius around me, and by altering and fluctuating the amount and direction of chakra used in the jutsu, I can make anything I choose sink into my shadow like a stone in the ocean"

Sasuke grinned "Your skill is very impressive" Sasuke said "But it won't keep me from killing you if I don't get my brother's location from you" Shikamaru smirked again "Apparently you don't listen very well" Shikamaru said smugly "This jutsu has earth style characteristics, but it still holds the same principles as the **Kagemane no Jutsu**". Sasuke frowned "And what is that supposed to mean you lazy bastard" he asked spitefully "It means you're trapped dumbass" Shikamaru said triumphantly "go ahead and try to leave it won't work". Sasuke tried to fly away but his wings wouldn't move. "Fuck" Sasuke thought as he deactivated the Curse Seal. Shikamaru took a breath "I'm not going to kill you, that is if you're willing to listen to me" he said sitting on the ground. Sasuke, being trapped in his opponents jutsu, mimicked his movement and sat down "What do you have to say, Shikamaru" he asked "I can't tell you everything, but I'll tell you the main goal of the Akatsuki as well as the changes they have made" Shikamaru said. Needless to say Sasuke was a little suspicious "Why would you want to tell me anything" he asked "The goal of my team is to kill my brother, a member of Akatsuki, so why would you help me at all". Shikamaru flicked the cigarette out of his mouth "Who knows, maybe I need someone to know what I'm up to, maybe I'm just a lazy, traitorous bastard, maybe I feel that you should know a few things before you take on Itachi, but if I were you I'd worry less about how to get the information and just be content that you're getting it straight from me and not from someone who _can't _be trusted" Shikamaru said sharply

Sasuke smiled "I can't argue with that now can I" Sasuke said. Shikamaru began "Before Suzumebachi and I left to find Gouzu and Meizu, Itachi left the hideout with Kurama Yakumo. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Who is this Kurama Yakumo" he asked. "A girl from Konoha whose Kekkei Genkai gives her a natural skill in genjutsu that completely surpasses your brothers' ". That got Sasuke's attention "Is that so" he asked very intrigued. "She's sickly though and her body is very frail, so genjutsu is all she is capable of " Shikamaru said "Itachi left the hideout with her in order to train her in the use of her Kekkei Genkai and give her full control over it". Shikamaru exhaled "The problem is she has absolutely no idea that the Akatsuki is a terrorist organization, Itachi saw her potential and told her she could become a great ninja if she joined them and received his training, he didn't tell her anything about their plans or their goal, I can only hope that I can get her out when I leave" "That brings up another question" Sasuke interjected "Why the hell are you working with the Akatsuki anyway" he asked. " I'm working with them as a double agent for Konoha" he answered "To be honest, I was confronted by Zetsu, he was in the forest when I was practicing my **Kage Shoutaku no Jutsu, **he told me he was impressed with my jutsu and offered me a place in their ranks, at first I wasn't interested but after giving it some thought I decided that I should do it because it would give me chance to learn more about them all"

Sasuke fidgeted a little" So what are the Akatsuki up to anyway" Shikamaru got a completely serious look on his face "Originally the main goal of the Akatsuki was world domination, a three step process involving money, forming a mercenary group, and using the nine** Bijuu(9)** to start wars"Shikamaru's face suddenly darkened "But they've changed their plans now, the ideas for the money and they mercenary group are still going strong, but now they want the Bijuu for a totally different reason" After hearing that, Sasuke's interest was piqued "And what reason is that" he asked Shikamaru 's face got even darker "The Akatsuki have abandoned their plans for world domination, so they can focus on their new goal, world destruction"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suzumebachi was still fighting Temari and her team of Genin. "Is this really all you have to offer me" she asked "Because I'm not impressed". Kokujo yanked his bandanna off his head, not only causing his long black hair to fall to his shoulders, but releasing the many flowers he had stored inside the white cloth to float in the air "**Hana Ninpo :Hana Shuriken(10)" **he held out his palm and sent a pulse of chakra through the flowers instantly hardening them and sending them toward Suzumebachi. Still unimpressed, she dodged them lazily but one managed to cut the side of her face. Shocked, she brought her hand to the cut and stared at the sticky, red ooze on her fingertips. "My face" she said mortified "How dare you do this" she screeched. Yuki shot a grin at her teammate "Remind me not to make fun of the fact that you like to wear flowers in your hair" she said "Don't worry, if you do I'll just bring up the fact that you blush whenever a female non-relative hugs you" he answered. Yuki was about to snap back at him, but couldn't do so while dodging another swarm of bees."Try this on for size, **Hachidoru no Jutsu" **Suzumebachi spat out another thick white beeswax mist which stuck to Kokujo's legs rendering him completely immobile. "Why don't you try your little flower tricks now" Suzumebachi said icily **"HachiBakudan no Jutsu" **another swarm of explosive bees flew toward the long haired boy. Kokujo braced himself, only to be rescued by Temari.

"You can't beat me by running" Suzumebachi spat "We don't have to" Temari said. Kokujo clasped his hands and concentrated "**Genjutsu: Moufu no** **Gahou(11)**". Suddenly, Suzumebachi was met by a strange, drowsy feeling. She was staring at floating, cotton-like spores, she tried to look away but her eyes were drawn to the spores like moths to an open flame, and the longer she stared, the sleepier she got. "This is Genjutsu" she thought "I have to escape from it". Fighting the urge to fall asleep, she summoned a bee which stung her on the neck. Being a member of the Kamizuru Clan she was used to the pain of beestings, even though the pain was minimal it quickly snapped her out of the illusion. She looked around and saw Yuki and Chikaze standing in her path of attack. Or rather, she was in their path of attack. Yuki was forming her Satetsu into many spiked orbs, while Chikaze was charging chakra into her fan. Suzumebachi was still recovering from the Genjutsu's effect so her movement was still very slow. "**Satetsu Ninpo: Mugen Hari Inseki(12)" **She launched the iron spheres at her opponent. Suzumebachi somehow managed to dodge the first attack, but in doing so stepped directly Chikaze's path."**Futon:Kamitachi no Jutsu" **The wind attack hit her dead on and sent her flying deeper into the forest. They followed quickly and found her slumped against a tree. "You might as well surrender and come along quietly" Temari said smiling. Suzumebachi swiped some blood flowing from the cut on her cheek with her thumb "Not gonna happen" she said. She slammed her palm on the ground.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**

She summoned an enormous hornet and leapt on its back "Until next time" she yelled. With a burst of wind that blew away the nearby ninja, the hornet took off into the sky. Chikaze was on her hands and knees feeling around the ground for something she lost "My glasses, where did my glasses go, I can't see a thing". Kokujo picked his teammate off the ground, dusted her off, and handed her the glasses she had so desperately been looking for. Yuki walked up to her now enraged looking teacher "Are you alright, Temari-sensei" But she couldn't hear her, she was to angry to listen. The woman she had fought was a member of the group that nearly killed her brother, she had tried to kill her students, but worst of all she had some sort of relationship with Shikamaru. The man she had considered to belong to her first and foremost. Only one thought was in her mind, one thought that was literally burning in her head, one thought that she then spoke out loud.

"This isn't over"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was visibly shocked at what Shikamaru had told him. "Are you absolutely sure that they are going to go through with this" he asked "No, but I'm not going to put anything past them" Shikamaru said gravely. He looked up and saw the shadow on the horizon "It looks like my ride is here" Shikamaru said "Quick, put the tip of your sword against my throat" They both stood up and Sasuke complied with Shikamaru's request. Shikamaru smiled and held his arm in the air "Later" he said. The enormous hornet swooped down, Suzumebachi leaned over and tightly gripped Shikamaru's hand lifting him into the air. And with that, they flew into the sky back towardthe Akatsuki hideout. Sasuke ran back to town as fast as he could. In a matter of minutes he was at the store where Haku and Tayuya were buying their new clothes. "Are you finished in here" he yelled b to Karin. "We'll be out in just a minute" she yelled back. After exiting the store, Sasuke, Karin, Tayuya and Haku found Hidan and ran back to where they left Suigetsu and Jugo. "Why are you in such a hurry" Haku asked "Our plans have changed, Itachi isn't our only problem now" Sasuke answered.

At the speed of their movements, they reached the forest where their other teammates were waiting by the next morning. "Where are those two" Karin asked impatiently. They heard a loud, annoying laugh ring out from deep in the forest. "My guess is there" Hidan said. They followed the sound of the laughter to find Suigetsu clutching his sides rolling over on the ground laughing uproariously. "What's so funny" Karin asked. Wiping laughter induced tears from his eyes, he pointed at Jugo's genjutsu trapped form. After examining his face, Karin, Tayuya and Haku began to laugh. Someone had scribbled a french-style moustache as well as various other things on Jugo's face with a black marker. Catching his breath Suigetsu choked out "I've been doing this for the past twelve hours" he shot a jet of water from his hand on Jugo's face causing the ink to run off and pool on the ground. "And it just doesn't get old" Suigetsu finished. He took a blackened cloth from his pocket and scrubbed the last bits of water and ink from his face. He dropped the cloth when he saw a certain woman standing next to Sasuke "H-Haku, you...you're alive"Suigetsu said astonished. She ran forward and hugged him"I'm happy to see you too, Suigetsu" Karin just glared angrily "Do you have to be so touchy feely with each other" she asked "You're just jealous" Suigetsu spat at her "He's got me there" Karin thought.

Sasuke freed Jugo from the genjutsu "Jugo I need to find out where Naruto is in his journey now" Sasuke said urgently. Jugo gave out a whistle-like birdcall, in a matter of seconds a crow perched on his shoulder. He activated his enzyme and spoke "Where is Naruto going" he asked. The crow began to chirp deeply, when he finished Jugo spoke "He left Kusa two days ago and is heading for **Kirigakure(13) **now". Sasuke began to think "With what Shikamaru told me, I have to make sure that Naruto does not get captured by the Akatsuki, if he does it's all over". The crow began chirping again, "Slow down, it's hard to understand you when you rush like that" Jugo said. The crow began to chirp more slowly "What's he saying" Sasuke asked. When the crow stopped chirping, Jugo's eyes widened "He says that Hoshigake Kisame has broken away from the rest of the Akatsuki and is heading toward Kirigakure as well". "Why is he going there" Sasuke asked. "I can answer that" Hidan said "Kisame always leaves the group around this time and goes back home to visit the grave of **Kaguya Kirimi(14). **Suigetsu gave his shark-like grin "Ah yes, the only woman to become a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, a master of the Kekkei Genkai **Shikotsumyaku(15) **and wielder of the **Mizukotsu(16) **sword which was buried with her body" Suigetsu said. "Why would he want to go back to a village that hates him all to visit a grave" Tayuya asked "Probably because Kirimi was his lover" Suigetsu answered. Sasuke was lost in thought "Kisame is headed toward Kirigakure, if he sees Naruto there he'll capture him... but Kisame is Itachi's partner, he could know where he's training Yakumo, if we got there first I could capture him and find my brother" Sasuke spoke "We're heading to Kirigakure, the new objective is capturing Kisame" Sasuke said "Great" Suigetsu said "Now I can claim Samehada and Mizukotsu" he said happily. They left the following night, completely oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

Their stalker watched as they left "They're going to Kirigakure, Well then I guess I'll just have to head them off before they get there...hmmph".

**1.bisukettohitsu**

biscuit-head-Shikamaru's insult for his partner

**2.Futon**:**Kamaitachi no Jutsu **

Wind-Style: Cutting Whirlwind-created a whirlwind that cuts whatever it touches

**3.Senei Jashu**

Hidden Shadow Snake- creates snakes from sleeves or mouth

**4.Hachimitsu no Jutsu**

Bee Honey Technique- swarm of bees explode into gobs of glue-like honey upon impact

**5.Hachidoru no Jutsu**

Bee Wax Technique- user spits a mist of beeswax that hardens instantly

**6.Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu**

Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique-user spits an enormous fireball

**7.Kurokaton: Yudoku Hinotama**

Dark Fire Style: Toxic Fireball- user spits blackish-red fireballs that poison the body by inflicting burns on the skin with toxic flames

**8.Ninpo: Kage Shoutaku no Jutsu**

Ninja Art: Shadow Swamp Technique-Shikamaru spreads his shadow across a five mile radius, by altering and fluctuating the amount and direction of chakra used he is able to make whatever he wants sink into his shadow.

**9.Bijuu**

tailed beasts

**10.Hana Ninpo :Hana Shuriken**

Flower Ninja Arts: Flower Shuriken- By sending a pulse of chakra into flowers, Kokujo can make them as hard and as sharp as steel shuriken

**11.Genjutsu: Moufu** **no Gahou**

Illusion Arts: Blanket of Spores-causes opponent to see falling cotton spore which makes the opponent feel sleepy

**12.Satetsu Ninpo: Mugen Hari Inseki**

Iron Sand Ninja Arts- Infinite Spiked Meteors- Yuki forms spiked orbs with Satetsu and sends them toward her opponent

**13.Kirigakure**

Village Hidden in the Mist

**14.Kaguya Kirimi**

Only female member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Kisame's lover

**15.Shikotsumyaku**

Dead Bone Pulse-the kekkei genkai of the extinct Kaguya clan, which gave them the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure. They had free control over the cells responsible for bone growth and replacement, allowing them to manipulate their bones at will. They could protrude their bones out through their skin, change their bone density, and could even completely regenerate a lost bone.All this makes their bodies virtually indestructible, and any point of contact on the body could become as sharp as a spear tip, giving them a nearly perfect defense.

**16.Mizukotsu**

Water Bone-Sword belonging to Kaguya Kirimi, can absorb water through the blade to make it harder or sharper. It can also completely dehydrate an opponent by absorbing water from the opponents body with each and every cut.

**Sayonara**


	10. Memories are a blast but Art is a bang

"It looks as though we'll reach Kiri by tomorrow" Sasuke said staring outside the window of their inn room. Six pairs of eyes were fixed on him "What do you want to do now, Sasuke" Karin asked. Sasuke picked up his sword "There is a forest about a mile away from here" Sasuke said "Hidan and I will be training for a few hours, the rest of you can do as you please". As Sasuke and Hidan left, Suigetsu followed them ."Where are you going, Suigetsu" Karin asked " I'm gonna need practice if I'm going to wield Samehada and Mizukotsu" he answered. Jugo walked over to his futon and almost instantly fell asleep. Haku looked around "So what do we do now" she said. "How about a bath" Karin suggested. Tayuya stretched her arms "Sounds great to me" she said "I haven't had a bath in two and a half goddamned years, and frankly I smell like a fucking garbage pile"Karin looked at her sourly "Watch your language Tayuya" Karin said in a motherly tone "You know better that to talk like that". "Oh would you just piss off" she snapped out of instinct. It didn't take her long to realize who she was speaking to, in a Hinata-like motion she blushed out of shame and looked down at the floor "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Karin-sama"she said with the utmost sincerity in her voice. Karin smiled "That's my girl" she said planting a soft kiss on her cheek, causing her blush to deepen.

30 minutes later

Karin, Tayuya, and Haku were soaking in the hot spring, casually chatting as if they had been friends for years."Hey Haku" Tayuya said "I'm kinda curious, what was your life like before you met Zabuza" she asked. Haku looked uncomfortable as she didn't want to relive those painful memories, but soon decided to share her past "I didn't start off as an orphan" she said "When my father saw my Kekkei Genkai he killed my mother and tried to kill me" Tears filled her eyes as her painful past was brought back to her mind "I just lived on the streets until Zabuza found me" she said sadly. Karin, hoping to keep Haku from crying, decided to change the subject "So what's with you and Suigetsu". Her tears dried almost instantly and a light blush danced across her face "Suigetsu would come from Kirigakure to travel around with us" she said "He was always saying how he would inherit Lord Zabuza's sword." "We always got along because we have so much in common, we both like swimming, we both love animals.". Haku smiled dreamily "He's just a cute as he was back then, there is just something about his smile that just makes me melt, his cute mouth and those sharp, pearly-white, dagger-like teeth curved up like a shark about to attack his prey"

.Haku gave out a fangirlish sigh as Karin just stared and thought "Why can't I have a relationship like that with Sasuke". Tayuya looked, for what may be the first time in her life, sympathetic "I know what that is like" she said "I was an orphan too".Haku looked at her "Really" she asked. "I didn't have a family until I turned eight" Tayuya said sadly "I was hiding in the ruins of a town that a group of bandits when on a rampage in, they found me and instead of killing me, their leader Shi'in taught me how to use flute genjutsu" "So you used to live with a group of bandits" Haku asked "Until I turned thirteen" she answered "Orochimaru came and brought anyone he thought could be useful to him to **Otogakure(1)"** Tayuya smiled but she still had a look of deep rooted sadness in her eyes "Becoming a sound ninja was the best thing to ever happen to me, but I just can't help but miss him" she said. "Who" Karin asked "I wasn't the only orphan that Shi'in adopted and taught musical jutsu to" she said the look in her eyes brightening "he adopted a boy he found about two years earlier, we were really close, he's the only person in the world that I could call brother, to be honest it nearly broke my heart when I found out Orochimaru didn't choose him along with me and the others"

Tayuya stared at her reflection in the steaming water. Karin rose out of the water "I don't know about either of you but I've hit my limit" she said draping a towel around her. Tayuya followed Karin "Are you coming" Tayuya asked Haku. "I'll stay a little while longer" she answered. As the two girls left a smile crept across Haku's face "You can come out now" she called out. A large spout of water burst from behind the wooden fence separating the male and female sides and splashed noisily into the hot spring Haku was relaxing in. In a matter of seconds the water took the form of a long haired teenaged boy. "How long have you known I was watching" Suigetsu asked .With a mischievous smile, she answered "You can't hide from me" Haku said wrapping her arms around him nuzzling his cheek. Suigetsu gave his shark-like grin causing haku to blush "I was beginning to think they would never leave" Suigetsu said "But now I have you all to myself my little **yuki-onna(2)**". Suigetsu brought Haku closer to his body while stealing glances at her, nearly salivating at the sight of her luscious nude form through the steam. Haku was doing the same thing, completely unable to keep her eyes off of the muscular body in front of her. They began to draw closer to each other, more specifically their lips were drawing closer. As their kiss was nearly a reality, Haku opened her eyes and spoke...

"Suigetsu...your nose is bleeding"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Night had fallen, and Hidan and Sasuke had finished their training. Sasuke's curse seal was receding as he knelt on the ground trying to catch his breath. Hidan's grim reaper form began to fade as his numerous scratches, broken bones, and dislocations began to heal."We'll continue the training as soon as we reach Kirigakure" Hidan announced as he picked up his three bladed scythe. "Whatever you say...master" Sasuke said choosing to show respect to his new teacher. Hidan looked around "I know you sense him too" he said "What do you plan to do" he asked. "I'll just talk to him and see what he wants" Sasuke answered "If worse comes to worse I can just kill him". Hidan left and Sasuke walked deeper into the forest. "Are you going to stay in the shadows until I attack, or will you come out peacefully" he asked. After a few seconds a voice rang out "Since you know that I'm here, I suppose that there isn't any point in staying hidden any longer...hmph" the voice said.

Sasuke smiled "I have to say that I am not only impressed, but pleasantly surprised that you survived our previous clash, I thought that you had died" he said as a figure jumped out of a nearby tree "Especially seeing as you caused an explosion that went over 10 kilometers to try and kill me...Deidara. The young, effeminate artist walked toward Sasuke "A simple **Kibaku Bunshin(3)** saved me in the end...hmph" he said "But enough about me, let's talk about you". "I think you should feel honored, you are the only person to see and survive my ultimate art" Deidara said smirking slightly as he opened the mouths in his palms for Sasuke to see "But just because you barely managed to survive my ultimate art, it doesn't mean that you can survive my _final _art...hmph". Sasuke looked interested " You have a final art" Sasuke asked with a hint of interest in his voice. Deidara's smirk widened "I've only used it once before, on the Third **Tsuchikage(4)**, he didn't survive it and neither will you, no one can, not a **Jonin(5)**, not an **Anbu(6)**, not any Kage, no member of Akatsuki and definitely not an Uchiha...hmph". Sasuke looked at him "So what are you going to do after you blow me sky high" Sasuke asked expectantly. Deidara stared at him, as if he had been asked the easiest question in the world "What do you think I'm gonna do" he asked "I'm going to go back to being a terrorist bomber for hire...hmph".

"So you aren't going to go back to the Akatsuki" Sasuke asked. "No" he answered "And even if I wanted to I couldn't, Zetsu found my ring and gave it to a new recruit so I'm no longer associated with them anymore". Sasuke smiled as a thought struck him "How about you join Hebi" he suggested "You're a powerful ninja and I think I can find a way to use your...talents" looking at the mouths in his hands and remembering the sewn-up mouth on his chest.

Deidara threw back his blonde-haired head and laughed uproariously "Join you...hmph, why the hell would I join you".

"You said it yourself, you have nothing to do with the Akatsuki now, since you don't have your ring" Sasuke answered "Besides I'd honestly like to see your so-called final-art". Deidara looked slightly interested "So what if I joined you, what's in it for me..hmph". Sasuke thought for a minute or so and answered "A chance to prove your final art is good enough to kill an Uchiha".Deidara's eye widened with anger "What the hell is that supposed to mean..hmph" he screamed "My art is **Superflat(7)**, Superflat beats Pop every time, and you Uchiha's are definitely Pop" "Then why am I still alive" Sasuke asked. Deidara gritted his teeth in anger as Sasuke spoke "You call yourself a great artist but you couldn't beat me, so...maybe Pop is better that Superflat". Deidara nearly screamed in pure rage, but held himself back as Sasuke continued "I'm offering you a chance to prove yourself as not only an artist but a ninja" "Really" Deidara asked with a sarcastic sting in his voice. "More specifically" Sasuke said "I'm offering you a chance to assist in the death of Uchiha Itachi".

Deidara was about to protest when Sasuke cut him off "Just think about it Deidara" Sasuke said "Your _art_ gives you an advantage over long range fighters like him, and if that wasn't enough the scope on your eye lets you dispel Genjutsu, which would give us an advantage over , not only him, but the new apprentice my brother has taken, and besides when can you get another chance to prove that Superflat is better than Pop other than killing the Uchiha prodigy himself" he said

Deidara was considering joining him, when Sasuke added the icing to the cake "And aren't you the one that said ...art...is a bang"

Deidara face slowly split into an insane grin "Fine dammit, you've talked me into it...hmph". He closed the mouth in his right hand and held it out to him "I'll join you". Sasuke held out his hand and grasped Deidara's in a firm handshake but pulled it back as a streak of pain ran through his arm. He examined his palm and found that it was bleeding. Deidara had bitten it with the mouth in his palm. Ignoring the pain in his hand, he walked off "Meet us on top of the inn roof at sunrise with one of your clay dragons" he said "We'll need get to Kirigakure fast". He left Deidara in the forest clearing, grinning madly at the thought of blowing up the body the Uchiha prodigy. "As powerful as he is, in the end he's just another sword in my belt" Sasuke thought "Just another sword"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The members of Hebi were standing on the roof of the inn as the sun rose. "What are we doing up here" Suigetsu asked with a yawn "Waiting for our ride" Sasuke added. With that an enourmous clay dragon landed on the roof of the inn with Deidara on it's back. "Sasuke what is he doing here" Karin asked. "Helping us to get to Kirigakure" he answered as he jumped on the dragons' back "He works for us now, so come on". Without any other distraction the other members of Hebi followed their leader onto the back of the dragon which flew into the air toward Kiri, Naruto, and Kisame. After a few minutes Suigetsu began laughing, after being stared at by both Hidan and Haku Suigetsu pointed to Karin who was bent over the side of the dragons' back "Apparently Karin gets airsick pretty easily" Suigetsu said with a smirk. Karin, to nauseated to retaliate, simply let it go...as another wave of already digested food came through her mouth.

Haku leaned over to Tayuya "I forgot to ask you yesterday" she said "What was the name of the boy you told us about while we were bathing. Tayuya got a strained look on her face as she tried to remember.

"I think his name was..."

**1.Otogakure-Village Hidden** **in the Sound**

**2.yuki-onna-appears as a tall, beautiful woman with long hair on snowy night. Her skin is inhumanly pale or even transparent, causing her to blend into the snowy landscape.**

**She sometimes wears a white but other legends describe her as nude, with only her face, hair, and ****pubic region**** standing out against the snow.****[3**** Despite her inhuman beauty, her eyes can strike terror into mortals. She floats across the snow, leaving no footprints (in fact, some tales say she has no feet, a notable feature for many ****Japanese ghosts****), and she can transform into a cloud of ****mist**** or snow if she or her lover is threatened.** **Sometimes she is simply satisfied to see her victim's death. Other times, however, she is more ****vampiric****, draining her victims' blood or "life force". She occasionally takes on a ****succubus****-like manner, preying on weak-willed men in order to drain or freeze them through ****sexual intercourse**** or a ****kiss****[2**

**Like the snow and winter weather she represents, Yuki-onna has a softer side. She sometimes lets would-be victims go for various reasons. In one popular Yuki-onna legend, for example, she sets a young boy free due to his beauty and age. She makes him promise to never mention her again, though, and when he relates the story to his wife much later in life, his wife reveals herself to be none other than the snow woman. She reviles him for breaking his promise but spares him yet again, this time out of concern for the children she has born him (but if he dares mistreat their children, she will return with no mercy. Luckily for him, he is already a loving father**

**3.Kibaku Bunshin-Exploding Clay Clone**

**4.Tsuchikage-Earth Shadow**

**5.Jonin-level higher than chunin**

**6.ANBU-level higher than jonin**

**7.Superflat-**a **postmodern art**** movement, founded by the artist ****Takashi Murakami****, which is influenced by **_**manga**__** and **__**anime**__**. In a response to the homogenisation of **__**Japanese**__** media and art, "Superflat" attempts to critique the vacuity of post-war Japanese culture, including criticisms of the **__**otaku**__** lifestyle, **__**consumerism**__**, and related issues.**_

_**In addition to Murakami, artists whose work is considered "Superflat" include **__**Chiho Aoshima**____**Mahomi Kunikata**____**Yoshitomo Nara**__**, and **__**Aya Takano**__**. In addition, some animators within **__**anime**__** and some **__**mangaka**__** are considered Superflat, especially **__**Koji Morimoto**__** (and much of the output of his animation studio **__**Studio 4°C**__**), and the work of **__**Hitoshi Tomizawa**__**, author of **__**Alien 9**__** and Milk Closet**_

**Murakami defines "Superflat" in broad terms, so the subject matter is very diverse. Often the works take a critical look at the consumerism and sexual fetishism that is prevalent in post-war westernized Japanese culture. One target of this criticism is **_**lolicon**__** art, which is satirized by works such as those by **__**Henmaru Machino**__**. These works are an exploration of otaku**_** sexuality through grotesque and/or distorted images. Other works are more concerned with a fear of growing up. For example, Yoshitomo Nara's work often features playful graffiti on old Japanese **_**ukiyo-e**__** executed in a childish manner. And some works focus on the structure and underlying desires that comprise otaku**_** and overall post-war Japanese culture.**

**Some other, more mainstream artists have also done work that is frequently regarded as Superflat. These include such directors as ****Hideaki Anno****Satoshi Kon****, and to some extent even the likes of ****Mamoru Oshii**** and ****Katsuhiro Otomo****, if for no other reason than their rejection of **_**anime**_**'s "conventional" stylings. Even comedy director ****Shinichi Watanabe**** could arguably be considered a Superflat artist for his strongly satirical portrayals of Japanese pop culture, with a special focus on the **_**anime**_** industry and fandom.**

This one was hell on my fingers

**I'll update ASAP**

**Sayonara.**

**B.T.W**

**Along with the reviews tell me if you have ever seen **_**Naruto the Movie 2: The Great Clash! The Phantom Ruins in the Depths of the Earth**_


End file.
